1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved design for eyeglass frames primarily intended for utilization with lenses of various types prescription, non-prescription, safety glasses or sunglasses. The eyeglass frames are constructed in a rather conventional manner insofar as lens frames and temple members are concerned. The modification resides in the manner of securing the lenses to the lens rings. The lens rings are constructed with stationary inner lens hooks, upper lens hooks, and lower lens hooks. These hooks are constructed and arranged to receive the detachable eyeglass lenses. These lenses are retained in position by movable temple lens latches mounted at the outer extremity of the lens ring on or adjacent the temple hinge or projection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most closely related patent, to the knowledge of applicant, is the recent U.S. Pat. No. to Matthias, 4,176,921. The Matthias patent employs a similar construction of lens rings and lens hooks. The Matthias patent utilizes a retaining clip mounted on the nose bridge with the clip tilting from a released position releasing the lenses to a closed position retaining the lenses. The distinction in design of this invention over the Matthias invention is the variation in positioning of the lens latch. The various species of the latches of this invention are all secured to the outer extremity of the lens frames in a position adjacent the temple or hinge.